


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Tootie Sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The script (most of it, anyway) is from an episode of the Snorks.





	Napkin Sneeze

(Tootie opens the doors and walks into the room. She looks a bit exhausted; she is panting and wipes her forehead with her head. Rosalina, Peach and Daisy are at the table, having waited for her.)

Tootie: I’m back...

Rosalina: You look tired, my little lady. Why don’t you please sit and have something to eat?

Tootie: Oh, of course.

(She sits down at the table with Rosalina, Peach and Daisy. She picks up her napkin and shakes it out while Peach watches. Suddenly Tootie’s nose twitches as she is about to sneeze, with Peach looking on in concern.)

Tootie: Aaaah, haaaaah... (sneezes into her hand) Aaaaah-chyewww! Ugh...

Peach: (as Tootie rubs her nose with her forefinger) Bless you!

Tootie: Thank you... (sniffles, still rubbing her nose) Someone put pollen in my napkin.

(Daisy laughs to herself.)

Daisy: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who...

Rosalina: (looks at Daisy, not amused) I heard that.

Daisy: (shrugs at her sheepishly) What?


End file.
